Snow White and the Prat
by Codijette
Summary: Kind of a reverse Snow White - Merlin eats a cursed apple, and can't fall asleep until the curse is broken. Based on a prompt from tumblr. Disclaimer: I own nothing


GENERAL PROMPT: A CHARACTER OR CHARACTERS CAN'T GET TO SLEEP FOR ANY REASON.

fanficy-prompts on tumblr: post/77743353391/general-prompt-a-character-or-characters-cant-get-to

I've noticed my fics tend to be heavy on dialogue, so I've decided to look for prompts on Tumblr to practice toning that down a bit, and amping up the other stuff. I hope you enjoy reading it, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Sire! Merlin!" one of the knights yelled. Arthur whirled, searching for his manservant. Near the center of the ring of battling knights and bandits stood Merlin and a sorcerer – the leader of the troop of bandits. On the sorcerer's outstretched palm was a bright green apple. Arthur watched as Merlin took the apple and rolled it in his hands and nodded at something the sorcerer said. "Sire!" another knight yelled. Arthur dodged as one of the bandits took a swing at him. He rejoined the fight, but kept one eye on Merlin. He wasn't sure what the significance of the apple was, but he doubted the sorcerer would offer a simple snack in the middle of an attack. And to Merlin, of all people.

Arthur looked on in horror as Merlin took a bite of the apple, then doubled over and fell to his knees. As soon as they had appeared, the sorcerer and his bandits disappeared. Gwaine, being nearest, was the first to Merlin's side, followed closely by Arthur. Both grabbed an arm and helped the younger man to his feet. "Are you alright?" Gwaine asked, just as Arthur demanded, "what happened?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut again and jerked his arms free. He stumbled forwards a few steps and retched. Someone placed a steadying hand on his shoulder as he straightened again. Merlin flashed a brief grateful smile to Leon, then faced the rest of the knights. "I'm fine, really. Let's keep going," Merlin insisted. The knights didn't argue, but looked at Merlin in concern.

When nobody moved, Arthur barked a command to round up the horses so they could continue their hunt. His men jumped into action. He pulled Merlin aside and asked again what had happened. Merlin explained how the sorcerer had offered to end the attack and leave Camelot, if Merlin took a bite of the apple. As always though, Arthur felt Merlin wasn't telling him everything.

* * *

They set up camp after a successful day of hunting – somehow Merlin had managed to not scare off _all_ the game – and Gwaine was assigned first watch. About half an hour after all the others had dropped off to sleep, the log shifted as Merlin sat down beside him. "So, what was the deal with that apple?" Gwaine asked. "Was it poisoned or something?"

"Cursed," Merlin replied. "I can't sleep. Not sure how long until it wears off."

"It's like that fairy tale!" Gwaine laughed. "You even look like her: pale skin, dark hair, totally kissable lips..."

"Gwaine!" Merlin blushed and shoved the other man off the log. "I'm not Snow White! Besides, she couldn't wake up. I can't fall asleep. Completely different. And I don't have a true love to kiss me and break the curse, you idiot."

Gwaine picked himself up, then shrugged and grinned. "Never hurts to try."

"I'm not kissing you, Gwaine."

"I wasn't talking about me," Gwaine replied, with a pointed look at where Arthur lie sleeping. Merlin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Unfortunately for Merlin, days passed and still the curse didn't wear off. Even Arthur had noticed something was amiss with his manservant. Especially when a particularly weak blow knocked him to the ground during training. Arthur helped him to his feet, and personally escorted him back to Gaius. He found it worrying how heavily Merlin was leaning on him.

"This has to do with that sorcerer the other day, doesn't it? That apple he gave you?" Arthur asked along the way. Merlin nodded. "What..." He wasn't sure what it was he was trying to ask, but luckily Merlin understood.

"It was cursed. I didn't bother to ask what the curse was at the time. I figured whatever it was, I'd be able to deal with it easily enough later. But I'm so tired... I can't think straight..." Merlin collapsed completely against Arthur then. Arthur scooped him up and continued walking, thinking the younger man had passed out, but then he continued talking. "I can't sleep. I'm so tired, but I can't fall asleep. Gaius has tried all kinds of remedies, but none have helped." Before he could say anything more, they arrived at the physician's quarters. Seeing as his arms were full of manservant, Arthur kicked at the door. Several moments later, it swung open. Gaius took one look at the pair and led the way to Merlin's room.

Arthur sat Merlin down on the edge of his bed and glared at Gaius. "You knew," he accused. "You knew Merlin wasn't getting any sleep, and nobody bothered to tell me."

"Don't yell at him. I asked him not to," Merlin said.

Arthur turned back to Merlin. "What? Why?!"

Merlin shrugged. "I had hoped to have it resolved by now. But I can't seem to find a way to break the curse."

Arthur laughed. "And what would you know about breaking curses?"

"Usually, plenty. Having trouble right now though..."

Gaius broke in there. "I think it might be time to let Merlin rest now, Sire. As much as he can, anyway."

When they were out of Merlin's room and back to the center of the physician's chambers, Arthur rounded on Gaius again. "What was all that, Gaius? About the curses? He acts like he deals with them regularly!"

"He hasn't had sleep in days, Sire. He's confused. If you'll recall, magic was not outlawed where he's from," Gaius explained.

"Are you trying to tell me my manservant has done magic?"

"No, my Lord, that is not what I'm saying. I am saying he may have acquired experience negating curses in his old village."

"Which would require magic?"

"Not always. Many curses can be broken by non-magical means."

"But the curse on him requires magic to break?"

"Possibly. As he said, we haven't figured it out yet."

Arthur nodded, and told Gaius to inform Merlin that George would be taking over his duties until he could return to them.

* * *

Of course, that didn't stop Merlin from staying by his king's side (as often as Gaius let him, anyway). However, when unexplainable things started happening – furniture levitating, clothing changing color, and on a few occasions, food exploding – Arthur forbade Merlin from leaving Gaius's chambers. Arthur wasn't sure if the magic belonged to Merlin, and the lack of sleep was affecting his control, or if the rogue magic was a side effect of the curse. Either way, it was best to keep Merlin confined until they could fix this.

The more he thought it over, the more he became convinced the magic was not simply part of the curse. Those falling branches and exploding walls were far too convenient to be a mere coincidence. If this were the case, and Merlin truly did have magic, then perhaps it was time to rewrite his father's laws on the subject. Merlin was _good;_ if he had magic it couldn't be all bad. But of course, he would need these suspicions confirmed before he took any further action. And he knew just the man to ask.

* * *

"Gwaine."

Gwaine turned to look at the person who had sat beside him, then did a double take as he realized it was his king. "What can I do for you, my Lord?" he inquired.

"I need to talk to you," Arthur said. "About Merlin. You and he are rather close, aren't you?" At Gwaine's nod (and somewhat suspicious stare), he continued. "Then perhaps you have an answer for me."

Arthur glanced around, and when he spoke again it was with a lower voice. "I think Merlin has magic, has practiced it before he ever even came to Camelot."

"So what do you want from me?" Gwaine asked.

"Has he ever said anything to you about magic?"

"If he had, the king of Camelot is the last person I'd tell."

"Whether your answer is yes or no, Merlin is safe. All I want is to help him. If lifting the ban could possibly make a difference, I'll do it. But I can't without some proof that people use it for good."

"Whether or not Merlin has magic, you'll have to find out from him. That's really none of my business. But I have seen magic save your life, save the lives of all the knights more times than I can count. Couldn't say who it was casting the spells though," he finished with a shrug and called for another drink.

"But while we're on the topic of Merlin," Gwaine continued, "The curse still hasn't been broken has it? Has Snow White received a kiss from her prince?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "First off, I'm a _king,_ Gwaine, not a prince - "

"Should work even better then."

"And second, it wasn't the fact that he was a prince, he was her true love. Merlin's always with me, when would he have time to find a true love?"

"Never hurts to try, does it?" Gwaine commented, repeating the same advice he gave Merlin.

* * *

Arthur groaned as he pushed himself up off his desk, having fallen asleep doing paperwork again. This time though, Merlin wasn't there to mock him. To his surprise, it made him miss the man even more. He scrubbed his eyes with his fists, and then looked down at the papers he had been working on the night before. Well. At least he had managed to write up most of the new decree before falling asleep. He'd call George to fetch his breakfast, then finish it up and go to visit Merlin before presenting the decree to the council.

* * *

Gwaine's words rung in Arthur's ears as he made his way to Gaius's chambers, as they had all night. Did the man actually believe it was possible Merlin was his other half? Well, it was true he trusted Merlin more than anyone else. And the man was always at his side, no matter the danger. Even in situations other servants wouldn't be expected to be in, much less survive. Just before he knocked at the door, another thought occurred to him.

When Gaius let him into the room, he requested to speak with Merlin privately. Gaius made some excuse about the market and left the two alone.

Arthur hesitated only a moment, then decided there was no point in delaying the inevitable and blurted out his suspicions. "I know you have magic, Merlin," he said. He watched the blood drain from Merlin's already pale face. "And I know that the old wizard who killed my father was you." Merlin looked as if he might die of terror at any moment.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur! I didn't know what would happen! The spell should have saved him, but Morgana enchanted an amulet that reversed it. I didn't know, Arthur. I swear, I didn't know."

"Merlin."

Merlin paused in his rambling and looked up at Arthur.

With the hope that if this didn't work, Merlin would be too tired to remember it later, Arthur cupped Merlin's face in his hands and pressed his lips to the warlock's. And nearly laughed in surprise when the man promptly fell asleep and became a dead weight in his arms. He gently laid the man down on his bed, then went to inform the council that there would no longer be a ban on magic in Camelot.


End file.
